Capitulo 2, la primera medalla
by Mxf1Originalyoutube
Summary: Lenny, ha decidido ir a ciudad pirita para conseguir su primera medalla de gimnasio, alli se encuentra otra vez con Melissa. ¿Lenny se enamoro de ella?, ¿Que le pasa? un amor, un romance, ¿Posible?


Capítulo 2: Primera medalla.

Muy bien. –Dijo el profesor Serbal- Escoges a Chimchar, el pokemon tipo fuego.

Sí. –Le respondí-

Bien entonces toma tus pokebolas y tu pokedex. –Dijo dándome 6 pokebolas y la pokedex.

-Guarde mis pokebolas en el cinturón y la pokedex la guarde después de investigar algo sobre Chimchar y decía: "Chimchar, el pokemon chimpancé. Es muy ágil, la llama de su cola se apaga en la noche"

Veo que ya sabes usar la pokedex. –Me dijo el profesor Serbal-

Si, una amiga me enseño, también me enseño a capturar un pokemon.

Veo que ya no tendré que enseñarte nada.

No, ahora tengo que irme profesor.

Adiós, Lenny.

-Guarde a Chimchar en su pokebola y salí del laboratorio del profesor.

Tengo que registrarme en un centro pokemon para poder participar en la liga Sinnoh. –Pensé-

Chimchar, sal ahora. –Dije lanzando la pokebola de Chimchar al aire-

Chim-char-char. –Dijo Chimchar-

Hola, mi nombre es Lenny, soy un nuevo entrenador y tú eres mi primer pokemon. –Le dije a Chimchar-

Chimchar-char-Chimchar. –Dijo Chimchar a la vez que saltaba-

Vamos al centro pokemon amigo. –Le dije-

-Chimchar me obedeció y se subió a mi hombro, no sin antes apagar la llama de su cola para no hacerme daño, cuando estábamos a punto de llegar encontramos a un Starly y decidí que lo atraparía.

Chimchar, quiero atrapar a ese pokemon. –Le dije-

Chimchar-char.

Vamos Chimchar, usa fuego.

-Las llamas le dieron al Starly enemigo, quien cayó al suelo con muchos rasguños.

Pokebola ve. –Dije, cuando lanzaba la pokebola-

-Starly entro en la pokebola y en el centro de esta se encendió una luz roja, al poco tiempo desapareció y un brillo se esparció alrededor de la pokebola.

¡Capturamos un Starly, Chimchar! –Dije a la vez que agarraba la pokebola-

Chimchar-chim

Starly, sal. –dije-

-Y salió mi recién capturado pokemon.

Hola Starly, ¿Me ayudaras en mi viaje?, quiero ganar la liga Sinnoh.

Star-starly. –Dijo el pokemon, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Muy bien, vamos equipo. –Dije-

-Chimchar volvió a mi hombro y Starly me siguió volando, al poco tiempo llegamos al centro pokemon.

Enfermera Joy quiero registrarme para participar en la liga Sinnoh. –le dije-

Con mucho gusto, solo préstame tu pokedex. –me respondió-

Tome. –le dije, y a la vez le pasaba mi pokedex-

-La enfermera Joy puso mi pokedex en un hueco que había debajo de una computadora.

Ya se completó el registro Lenny. –Me dijo-

¿Puede curar también a mis pokemon?

Por supuesto.

Muchas gracias enfermera Joy. –Le dije y le di a mis pokemon-

-Después de un rato me devolvió a mis pokemon, le di las gracias y me fui, afuera saque el mapa y vi que el gimnasio más cercano estaba en ciudad Pirita, de camino estaba ciudad Jubileo, así que decidí ir por la ruta 202, en esa ruta habían varios Bidoof y Shinx, pero esos pokemon no me gustaban, ya estaba atardeciendo decidí que tenía que correr para llegar a tiempo a ciudad Jubileo, pero cuando casi llegaba me encontré con Zafiro, un amigo mío y rival desde la infancia, y como esperaba me reto a una batalla 2 contra 2.

Muy bien. –Dijo Zafiro-, yo te elijo Bidoof.

Adelante Chimchar. –Dije yo-

Bidoof-Bidoof, Chimchar-chim

Ataca tu primero Zafiro.

Bidoof, usa embestida.

Esquívalo Chimchar.

Ahora usa fuego. –Le ordene a Chimchar, Bidoof intento esquivarlo pero no lo logró esquivar a tiempo, así que cayó al suelo, muy dañado.

Resiste Bidoof, ahora usa embestida.

Esquívalo Chimchar. –Le ordene a Chimchar, el salto y el Bidoof también lo hizo e impacto a Chimchar en las piernas.

Vamos Chimchar, acabemos esto con rueda de fuego.

Bidoof, no te rindas ataca con embestida.

Ahora Chimchar, salta. –Le ordene, Chimchar esquivo el ataque de Bidoof y luego lo ataco por detrás, el Bidoof de Zafiro cayó debilitado.

Bidoof diste lo mejor, ahora regresa. –Dijo Zafiro-

Muy bien hecho Chimchar, regresa. –Le dije-

Bien hecho Lenny, pero no perderé.

Jajaja. –Me reí- yo ganare esto, hora de la última batalla.

Sal Turtwig. –Dijo Zafiro-

Adelante Starly.

Turtwig, usa bala semillas. –Le ordeno Zafiro-

Starly, desvíalas con ráfaga.

-Starly desvió todas las semillas.

Turtwig, usa hojas navaja. –Le ordeno Zafiro-

Starly, esquiva. –Le ordene- pero Starly no pudo esquivarlas todas y le dieron en las alas, el cayó al suelo.

Aprovechemos Turtwig. –Dijo Zafiro- usa embestida.

-Turtwig impactó a Starly y lo debilitó.

Starly, regresa, buen trabajo.

Turtwig, lo lograste, regresa. –Dijo Zafiro-

Empate. –dije, frustrado-

Muy bien hecho Lenny, no parecía que fuera tu primera batalla como entrenador pokemon.

Muchas gracias Zafiro. –Dije, todavía frustrado-

Vamos, corramos al centro pokemon, ya es muy tarde.

Sí, hay que llegar rápido.

-Fuimos corriendo lo más rápido que podíamos y al poco tiempo llegamos y le pedimos a la enfermera Joy que cuidara a nuestros pokemon, ella los curo y nos los devolvió, le preguntamos si podíamos quedarnos a pasar allí la noche y nos dijo que sí.

Buenas noches Zafiro. –Le dije-

Buenas noches. –Me respondió-

-Nos fuimos a dormir, esa noche soñé con muchos pokemon y también que ganaba mi primera medalla de gimnasio, al despertar me di cuenta de que Zafiro ya no estaba, pero me había dejado una nota que decía: "Lenny me he ido a casa, todavía tengo que entrenar mucho más para poder vencer al líder del gimnasio y ganar una medalla", yo decidí ir a ciudad Pirita, le di las gracias a la enfermera Joy y salí, después de caminar un rato llegue a un parque.

Sal Chimchar, sal Starly. –Les dije-

Chimchar-char, Star-starly.

Coman esto. –Les dije, sacando comida pokemon de mi mochila y se las di-

Starly-star, Char-Chimchar. –Dijeron alegremente-

De nada, sé que tenían mucha hambre, ¿Saben una cosa?

¿Char-Chimchar?, ¿Starly-star?

Vamos a capturar otro pokemon. –Les dije-

¡Chimchar-char!, ¡Star-starly!

-Después de que comieran fuimos a un lago que estaba cerca y alquile una caña de pescar, la lancé al agua y espere, después de un largo rato un pokemon pico la caña, la saque apresuradamente y vi que era un Buizel, saque a mi Starly ya que Chimchar es débil contra los tipo agua y empecé el combate.

Starly, usa ráfaga. –Ordene-

-El Buizel enemigo lo esquivo fácilmente y uso pistola de agua.

Desvíalo con ráfaga Starly. –Le ordene-

-Starly lo desvió como se lo pedí. El Buizel enemigo uso acua jet y nos golpeó.

Starly, usa ráfaga. –Le ordene-

-Starly mando a volar a Buizel y este se estrelló contra un árbol, después de eso una luz blanca rodeo a Starly.

Está evolucionando. –pensé-

-Después de un rato la luz blanca desapareció y mi Starly era un pokemon diferente, saque la pokedex para ver que decía de mi recién evolucionado pokemon.

"Staravia, el pokemon estornino, vuela sobre bosques y campos y también viaja con una gran manada" También analicé sus ataques y vi que había aprendido uno nuevo.

Staravia, as aéreo, máximo poder. –Le dije-

-El Buizel enemigo uso pistola de agua, Staravia lo esquivo y le dio a Buizel.

Pokebola, ve. –Dije y lancé una pokebola hacia Buizel-

-Otra vez la luz se puso roja y hoy más rápido que antes desapareció.

¡Qué bien atrapamos un Buizel!

Star-staravia.

Bueno, sigamos con el camino hacia ciudad Pirita. –Le dije a Staravia-

-Cruzamos la ruta 203 y llegamos a ciudad Pirita, saque a Chimchar y a Staravia, le iba a enseñar a Chimchar ultrapuño un ataque muy fuerte contra los tipo roca, después de un largo rato lo consiguió y derroto a Staravia, los lleve al centro pokemon y la enfermera Joy los curo.

Roco es el nombre del líder del gimnasio de ciudad Pirita. –Me dijo la enfermera Joy- en estos momentos está en el gimnasio.

Muchas gracias enfermera Joy, es hora de mi batalla.

Te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo. –Me dijo-

Muchas gracias, otra vez.

-Fui al gimnasio y al entrar encontré a un hombre con un casco de minero.

Tú eres Roco, ¿Verdad? –Pregunte-

Sí, soy el líder de este gimnasio y entreno pokemon de tipo roca.

¿Cómo son las batallas aquí?

Los combates son 2 a 2, solo el retador puede sustituir a sus pokemon y el que debilite primero a los pokemon del rival gana.

¿Estás listo para pelear ya? –Le pregunte-

Por supuesto, siempre estoy listo.

Yo seré el árbitro. –Dijo un hombre que estaba atrás mío-

Muchas gracias Michael. –Le dijo Roco-

De nada, siempre que quieras puedo ayudarte. –Le respondió-

Bien, empecemos Lenny. –Dijo Roco-

Muy bien. –Dije- sal Chimchar.

Chim-char-chim.

Parece un Chimchar muy fuerte. –Dijo Roco- pero no perderé, sal Ónix.

-Ónix parecía un pokemon muy fuerte, pero no me permitiría perder.

Chimchar, usa fuego. –Le ordene, fuego le dio al Ónix enemigo pero no le causo ningún daño-

Esos ataques no son muy eficaces contra un pokemon de tipo roca. –Dijo Roco- Ónix, usa doble poder.

Vamos Chimchar, tu puedes. –Le dije- Usa ultrapuño.

-Los ataques de los dos pokemon chocaron en el aire, levantando polvo a su alrededor, luego de que el polvo se disipara vi que los dos pokemon habian recibido mucho daño.

Tu Chimchar de verdad es muy fuerte. –Dijo Roco-

Muchas gracias. –Le dije- y no perderemos esta batalla.

Ónix, usa alarido. –Dijo Roco-

No, alarido no, esquivalo Chimchar.

-Chimchar logro esquivarlo en el ultimo segundo.

Acabemos esto Chimchar, usa ultrapuño, máximo poder.

No nos rendiremos, Ónix enseñales tu fuerza, usa doble poder, máxima potencia.

-Otra vez los ataques de los dos pokemon chocaron, luego vi que ninguno podia seguir.

Ningun pokemon puede pelear. –Dijo Michael-

Sal Cranidos. –Dijo Roco-

Adelante Buizel.

Cranidos, usa cabezazo. –Ordeno Roco-

Buizel, esquiva y luego acua jet. –Le dije-

-Buizel esquivo el ataque y luego uyilizó acua jet, causandole un gran daño a Cranidos.

Cranidos, resiste. –Dijo Roco- ahora, usa cabezazo zen.

-Ese ataque era mucho mas fuerte que el anterior.

Esquiva Buizel.

-Buizel lo esquivo pero el Cranidos de Roco salto y golpeo a Buizel, este cayo agotado, pense que lo había debilitado pero el pokemon se levanto.

Vamos Buizel, no cedas terreno, utiliza pistola de agua.

-Buizel lanzó un rápido ataque que el Cranidos enemigo apenas pudo verlo.

Aguanta. –Dijo Roco- utiliza cabezazo zen.

Acua jet, Buizel.

-Los dos pokemon chocharon y cayeron al suelo, otro empate. –pensé- pero en el ultimo momento Buizel se levanto.

El Cranidos de Roco ya no puede continuar, la victoria es para Lenny de pueblo Hojaverde. –Dijo Michael-

¡Muy bien Buizel! –Dije-

¡Felicidades Lenny! –Dijo Melissa-

Gracias Melissa. –Dije, sin darme cuenta de lo que pasaba- un momento… ¡Melissa!

-Melissa, esa chica, me llama mucho la atención, sus bellos ojos verdes su cabello era pelirrojo y su rostro, ¿Acaso, me estoy enamorando de ella?, no, es imposible, nos odiamos, o acaso ¿eso creo?, no, si, demonios, no se que me pasa, la quiero junto a mi, pero...

Sí, estuve viendo tu batalla desde el principio. –Me dijo-

Bueno Lenny, te entrego la medalla Lignito, como prueba de tu victoria en este gimnasio. –Dijo Roco, y enseguida me dio la medalla, la tome y dije:

¡Muy bien, hemos conseguido nuestra primer medalla!

################################################## ################################################## #######

**Bueno, segundo capitulo de esta historia, Lenny ¿se ha enamorado de Melissa?, lo descubriremos en el siguiente capitulo, me tardare en subirlo ya que estoy mal en el cole, supongo que por mucho leer y escribir.**


End file.
